


Our first real meeting

by FangirlDead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amusement Park, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Potterlock AU, Roller Coaster, Sherlock is scared but likes it, Teenlock, beginning of a romance, love tunnel, perhaps a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlDead/pseuds/FangirlDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 6th years are visiting a muggle amusement park and John and Sherlock got paired with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our first real meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by you-and-your-cheekbones fabulous work.  
> And sorry again for my bad grammar.

The teacher read the names of the pairs out loud, so that the partners could find each other. The sixth years were visiting an amusement park in the muggle world and John was really excited. The last time he visited one was when he was nine and it was a birthday present. He couldn't help but he was going up and down between his friends, looking up every time the teacher opened his mouth again. This time everybody looked up and listened carefully. "Sherlock Holmes and..." Every student tensed and crossed his fingers. Nobody wanted to run around with Sherlock Holmes. He was a smart arse and show off. "John Watson." He heard sighs of relief and John had to blink a few times. His partner was Sherlock Holmes. He would visit the park with the Ravenclaw, who knew nothing about muggles. Their teacher continued and his friends patted him on the back. "Good luck." Some of them said and he walked over to the tall figure with the curly hair. They knew each other from potions but Sherlock didn't react to him. He only looked up from his book and after one quick glance he looked back down. John grumbled and leaned against a wall and was left with his thoughts.  
Finally the teacher had finished and together they made their way to the park. Every pair had to get there by themselves and John sighed only from the thought of it. Sherlock wouldn't help him, he was sure about that. They appeared at the train station and John ran to the exit. "C'mon!" he said to Sherlock and grabbed his sleeve. "We have to catch a bus and get to the park. I don't want to spend much time in the city." John told him and looked around. Nobody payed them attention so he got on. Sherlock stumbled after him and John sighed exasperated. He waited a second for him and looked around for the nearest bus station. As his eyes caught sight of one he grabbed Sherlock's hand stronger and pulled him towards it. John read the drive plan and sighed. "We have to wait twenty bloody minutes." He said angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. For a while neither of them spoke, until Sherlock asked:"What is so cool about an amusement park?" He didn't speak loud, perhaps out of fear the muggles could hear him and John laughed. "What so cool about it is?" He asked laughing and sat down beside the taller boy. "Everything. Roller coaster, Ferris wheel, haunted houses, the sweet shops." John's mouth watered alone from the thought of all the sweets. Sherlock rolled his eyes and breathed heavily. "And what do we do now?" The Ravenclaw boy asked and leaned back. John shrugged, looking over to him and sighing again. "We could play a game." John suggested. So they played I spy with my little eye and it wasn't that bad to talk to Sherlock. 

 They arrived at the park and John forced Sherlock to ride the Roller coaster with him. „It will be fun!“ he laughed and dragged him to it. In less then an hour they became friends and John felt the confused looks of his friends on his back. „They are watching.“ Sherlock whispered and looked around. John just shrugged and got in the line. He talked about that one time when his mother screamed like she got killed, because he drove another round without telling her. As they sat in their seats he looked over to Sherlock and rose an eyebrow. The boy was paler than ususal and sweat stood on his forehead. „Are you afraid?“ John laughed playfully and the boy shook his head. Sure he wanted to be cool in front of the Gryffindor, when he was true with himself he liked him. „No.“ He answered and the closures were locked. John said:“You can grab my hand if you want.“ But it was drowned in the screams and giggles of the other people. He heard Sherlock screaming when the coaster turned upside down and John threw his hands in the air and screamed:“YEAH!“ The blond felt the adrenaline in his blood and looked over to the Ravenclaw, who screamed of fear. Without asking he took his hand and squeezed it.  
After the round they both exited it and John still held Sherlock's hand without thinking over it. „Fun?“ He asked breathless and Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes. Softly he laughed and Sherlocks cheeks reddened. „I'm okay.“ He murmured and took one deep breath. Together they made their way to another attraction and soon they were at the last one. John chuckled and looked over to Sherlock, to see his expression. „A love tunnel? Really?“ The Ravenclaw asked and rolled with his eyes. „C'mon it will be fun. I'll look for a nice girl.“ John laughed and turned around. „What about Molly? She likes you...“ He got cut off by Sherlock as he told him:“Girls are not really my area.“ Johns eyes got big and he swallowed. „Oh... than perhaps that boy over there.“ John suggested, trying to calm himself, because now he knew something new about the boy. They both stared at the tunnel and John grabbed again for his hand. „We could drive it together.“ He whispered and looked grinning to him. Nobody said a word but they got a little boat and drove through the tunnel. No kisses were shared, just hand holding and some light giggles.  
That was how their romance began.


End file.
